2019.01.22 - The Apocalypse, Day Two: Breakfast Club
|location= Rowanwood House, Kitchen |time= January 2nd, Year Unknown; Morning |players= |music= }} The smell of cooking food mingles with the other scents in the kitchen as Piper Halliwell is in fact, cooking. Potions in bottles are sitting on the table on a tray, there's food on the tray as Piper is hard at work cooking and doing her thing. Looking over the frying pan, Piper has what can be called a very large fried breakfast on the stove, and food in the oven too. She's decided if nobody else is going to set up and cook, even though the house gives you what you want....she'll cook. Plus it gives her things to do. So currently she's helping with the food for those unfortunate enough to be in the infirmary. That's Leo's job to take the food and help tend to them, being a former combat medic has its perks. Kit, as well....is behaving currently, snoozing on a chair, not caring much about the food as Piper glances over every so often. Piper suits any look, but she's in her usual getup today, added to with an apron over utilitarian and neutral clothing. Leo has his usual flannel shirt and jeans, and shoes on the go, as he heads out of the room with the tray in hand. Piper watches then glances back to the frying pan. "Alright" she says to herself. "I'm cooking for the injured and hurt. Now who was nice enough to ask for bacon?" Corey strides into the kitchen, still dressed in his sleepwear: a pair of loose basketball shorts and an equally loose t-shirt sporting bright yellow Pac-Man. Though in some ways, he looks like he just crawled out of bed, his hair is perfection, as always. He smiles at Piper, stretching his arms over his head, which raises his shirt off his tummy. "'Morning. I could smell your cooking all the way upstairs. Are you making breakfast for the whole mansion? I'd offer to lend a hand, but last time I tried to make breakfast, I ended up starting a fire when I tried to squeeze an orange in a juicer...which turned out to be a toaster. It wasn't pretty." Piper shakes her head and smiles. "Well..yes, I'm cooking for the mansion. There's enough for everyone...Leo" Piper says as Leo Wyatt comes back in, listening as he fixes Corey with a look. "You.....tried...." he says. "Piper, don't let him cook" Leo adds, coming back for the potions. "How did....what....." Leo asks. "You decided to use a toaster as a juicer? That's...." he says lost for words as he leaves,and Piper smiles. "You confused him. Impressive" Piper nods. "That's Leo, he's helping with the infirmary. I guess being a medic before is coming back to him. So" Piper nods, busying herself and getting plates. "I figured I'd cook for those who wanted it" Piper adds with a smile as Kit finaly stirs and mews at Cory as if saying morning to him, then stretches and climbs off the chair, exploring the kitchen as Piper is putting food on plates. She's determined to keep the food warm for those who want it. "You ever" Piper says looking over to Corey, "Want to learn to cook, just ask. Baby steps but...well, you'll get there. You know there's people worse than you, right?" Piper smiles. "See, you're not the worst ever. And I'm not the best ever either. Grab a chair and tell me what you'd like for breakfast?" Piper asks, seeming a natural fit for the kitchen. Leo comes back and smiles to Piper. "I'll take toast" he says as Piper waves a spatula in his general direction. "I wasn't asking you, Leo. You're busy working in the infirmary. Come back at lunch" she says though her tone is joking. "Toast?" she asks as Leo sets toast in a pan and watches it....well.....toast. Piper keeps an eye on it. "If you want to help, Leo, you can get our guests breakfast.” "Right, so what do you want?" Leo asks, rubbing his hands together. Corey's eyes light as he looks over the attractive Leo in his tight jeans and casual flannel. "Well, hello there, Leo. I'm Corey." He blushes a touch as he takes a place at the table. "Yeah well, um...I didn't know the toaster wasn't a juicer. I never really paid attention in the kitchen, and besides, none of the appliances on the set actually worked, so I just sorta...ya know, guessed which one was the juicer. So I sliced up an orange and stuffed the slices into the toaster and...Well, you can imagine what happened next. My mom banned me from all kitchens till the end of time." He grins sheepishly, running fingers through his heavily-gelled hair. "Um...I usually just have half a grapefruit for breakfast. Plus a slice of dry toast and black coffee. But hey, I don't hafta worry so much about my weight, right? So what do normal people have for breakfast?" The opposite door opens, Rey leaning against the frame with a casual sort of air. "It's a lovely morning," he remarks in his slightly gruff, accented voice, "even if the sun's barely up. Pristine snow by the light of dawn--you'd never know there was a battle last night." A soft smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. "I don't supposed there's any coffee? I'll certainly make some, if not, but if it's already made, well, I'd certainly not mind a cup." His tone, also, is light and even a touch playful, as if conveying that sense of optimism that he's had about him since things began. He likely can, of course, smell whether there's coffee, but perhaps he regards it as polite to ask. To Corey, he says with a grin, "Normal people? I couldn't say. I'm not sure I remember any I've met. I, however, often enjoy eggs, or perhaps a scone, in colder weather." "Normal?" Leo asks with a look. "Ah. You're an actor. Well" he says going over to Piper with his arms around her, "Normal people" Piper says looking amused. "You know there's no such thing. But usually it's cereal, toast, maybe fried foods, that sort of thing" Piper says as Leo lets Piper go and goes to get coffee, then looks over the kitchen. "Takes me back to my youth" Piper Leo says as Piper looks over. "There's coffee if you'd like to make it" Leo offers, "I was going to do my rounds again" he says and looks over to Rey. "I'm Leo. I'm the guy that's running around with food trays and bandages and getting things for the infirmary" Leo nods. I" ws a medic during WWII so that helps out to know what to do" he adds as Piper gives him a look. "I'm going. I'm going" Leo huffs and strides out the dor. "Thankfully I found a good man in Leo" Piper says as Kit mews to Rey as if greeting him, then carries on exploring the kitchen. "Yes, Eggs, bacon, maybe oatmeal if it's heated right, toast, anything if you can persuade that guy" Piper says with a nod and a smile in her eyes to Rey, the smile almost asking how likely it is that Corey will get away with asking for outrageous things. Piper though has a plate of fried food for herself, yet she sets it aside. "What would you like?" she asks Rey with a grin. "You sleep well Rey?" she asks, looking like she's been up for ages....though it's only been an hour or so that she's been up. "Eggs," Corey says with a wrinkled nose. "I used to be allowed to have an unseasoned, plain, egg-white omlette on Sunday mornings. They were sorta...blah." He grins when Rey enters the room, eyes lighting again. "'Morning! I was hoping to find you before the big war council. I keep thinking about that blond guy. What was it they called him, Michael? Who is he? Is he responsible for all this, or is he just a commander under someone even bigger and worser?" He takes a deep breath. "And those...things. Have they overrun the rest of the world already? Is there even a world outside Rowanwood left?" Rey pushes off the door and sets about making coffee. He finds the stove top percolator, as well as the beans and grinder. He measures some beans into said grinder, then begins to turn the crank. He raises his voice slightly to be heard over the sound. "From what I've seen, Corey, there's a world out there... but it's not at all pretty. As to who Michael is, I've no clear idea, but he had the stench of corruption about him, as did his... minions. I suspect the witches may know a bit more than we do on that score." He finishes grinding up the beans, then taps the grounds into the percolator and sets it up to go on the stove. The click, click, click of claws is heard as a russet wolf peeks in, lured in by food, a tail wag and the wolf puts one paw in the kitchen, then steps in and sniff sniff sniffs the air, heading to the stove before turning, claws scrabbling as said wolf looks to Cory and Rey, a head tilt and a nod to them....then the wolf trots over to the table and jumps up on a pair of chairs, tail wagging furiously as he lifts his head and peers over at the food and stove and oven. Marius tucks his paws under him and looks around quietly, still tail wagging as he's found a fine spot to lay in. Plus....there's food. Still, Marius jumps up and runs out of the kitchen,m coming back in human formn, fully dressed for....rodeo, as it turns out. And he looks hungry as he takes a seat. "Morning" Marius says, licking his lips at the smell of cooking food. "I could smel the food from my room. Anyone else?" Marius asks with a glance around. "I'll just take some toast and coffee and some scrambled eggs please" he asks as Marius settles back in his seat, looking tired. Piper nods to Rey, "Thanks" she says with a respectful nod."You're better at making coffee. I just use a coffee maker and it's a different one" she explains, and looks to Cory then Marius. "Scrambled eggs. ALright. Tell you what" she offers Corey. "I'll make my version of scrambled eggs and add in some seasoning. See if you like it...or there's...." she says looking in the pan. "Sausages, fried eggs, some bacon, some mashed potatoes frying up, some fried bread in another pan. Would you like any of that?" she asks and looks over hopefully. Corey's tummy lets out a loud growl as Piper lists off the tasty treats she's made, but before his mouth can answer, there's a wild wolf running through the kitchen. "Goodness!" Corey says, tensing up in his chair when Marius leaps onto chairs at the same table. But then the wolf runs off again, and Corey blinks toward Rey for some explanation. "What was that? That wasn't a scout of those...things." It's not a questions. "It didn't seem...wrong, the way those things did." And then Marius enters the kitchen, and Corey's mind fails to link the two. "'Morning!" he calls cheerfully, then looks back to Piper. "Um. Sure, I'll try some scrambled eggs. And bacon and sausage and toast and coffee and orange juice and...What else was there?" Rey leans idly against the wall, letting the coffee percolator do its thing, and smiles a bit at Piper. "I find that few people these days are familiar with pre-electric methods of cooking. I'm honestly quite impressed that you've done all this on a wood stove. It's a testament to your talents in the kitchen, to say nothing of your adaptability, unless I miss my guess and you do cook in such a way at home?" Though, he reflects, perhaps the house helps with that... but he doesn't want to offer any insult to Piper's cooking when she's done such an impressive job. The wolf doesn't seem to bother him at all, and when Marius enters in human form, Rey asks blandly, "Forgot to change before coming down?" It could refer to the rodeo outfit, but more likely he means dashing in as a wolf. Mar looks over lost in thought though Rey's words draw a smile. "It is. I mean, my parents cook on a wood stove so I learned a little but nothing this amazing. I can do soup but that's about it" Mar shrugs, watching the others. "How much are you gonna eat?" Mar asks Corey. "I'll settle for...yeah, scrambled eggs, toast and coffee" he nods, looking to Rey and Corey. "You guys are?" he asked, looking around. "Hey, if you're making coffee, I'll take some, whoever makes it" Mar adds with a hand. "Marius Riesse. Yeah, that was me on four paws. I was lured in by food. Curse my hunger. I slept outside, you see. So" Em says clasping hands in hs lap. "Tell me bout yourselves?" "Everything" Piper nods to Corey, then to Rey. "You'd be amazed. I did, pre-world ending catastrophe, run a catering firm and a club." she says with minus her sarcasm. "You got to be adaptable for that line of work. You sure you don't want any eggs or toast?" Piper asks grabbing a plate and spooning out scrambled eggs with salt, pepper and....a few gentle spices mixed in. Once the toast's done, she looks over, bringing the food over with butter and a selection of spreads too. "There we go. You pick what you want, honey, marmalade, jam....um....there's mango, there's....a few other things theere" Piper nods, sitting with her own plate of fried breakfast. Corey's eyes widen for a moment as he looks at Marius. "Oh, you're a shapeshifter. A werewolf, I'm guessing? That's cool. I've never known any werewolves before." But then Piper has placed a whole bunch of food before him, and his eyes light up. "Thank you!" he says, grabbing one plate after another, shifting eggs, sausage, and bacon onto the plate before him. All further conversation from him ends then, as he begins gobbling down his first real breakfast ever. "I had something before I went out for an early-morning walk," Rey says. "So I'd rather let others have their fill and, if I'm hungry later, I'll see what there is left." He nods to Marius, saying, "The coffee should be ready in a few minutes." He seems rather delighted to see Corey tuck into the food, clearly charmed by his enthusiasm and delight at such a new experience. At Marius' prompt to tell him about themselves, Rey idly rubs his small, neatly trimmed fringe of goatee. "What would you care to know? In plain terms, I'm a knight of Faerie. In slightly plainer terms, I... think I'll be opening up a club in San Francisco soon?" "I am, indeed" Marius says running a hand through his hair, looking hopeful for food. "I..don't....think I want that much" Marius says hesitantly then looks to the others. "Cofffee. Good. I'm loooking forward to coffee. Ah a faerie knight, and a club owner?" he asks with a grin. "Yeah but there's a lot of clubs in the big cities aren't there? Admittedly....I grew up in Montana, middle of nowhere so....cities are daunting" Mar says with a laugh. Ryan enters into the kitchen after peeking in curiously, very much fully human and looking like he might have only recently woken up had he actually slept at all, which might or might not be the case. The fellow offers a small smile to the familiar faces, a small plastic baggie of sunflower seeds and dried cranberries in his hand. "Hello," he greets softly. Piper nods to Marius and looks from Marius to the others, then Corey as Piper smiles. spotting the newcomer she smiles more. "Hey, c'mon in if ya like" she nods as Leo comes back in and pauses watching how much food Cory's eating. "You're eating enough food for....well....you" Leo says, grabbing a stack of bread as he heads back out the kitchen again, heading for the infirmary once more...as Kit comes over to Corey and meows up at him, watching the food then staring at Piper. "Fine" Piper says, finally returning to her food as Kit jumps into her lap. "Nah I'm versatile" she says to Rey. "It's a good thing some people, at least besides me, can cook on a wood stove and an oven" Piper adds as she reaches down and scritches Kit behind her ears. Between bites, Corey flashes a grin at Marius and says, "I'm just an actor. Well, I -was-. Now I'm a layabout and a dilettante." He finishes his eggs and sits back with a satisfied sigh. "Well damn, that was good. Who knew eating could be so awesome?" And when Ryan enters, Corey brightens once more. "Hey, it's the adorable doggie! Hi, Ryan! How'd you sleep? Come sit by me and have some eggs. And bacon! Ohmigod, bacon is awesome! It tastes like paradise wrapped in heaven. Rey offers a mild shrug at the mention of other clubs. "Well, every club tends to cater to a certain clientele, after all. I'm targeting a few particular markets--if, when this is all said and done, my club even still exists, of course. Generally, the club is going to cater to, shall we say, a rather high tax bracket." He chuckles a bit. "Though I'm also going to sponsor community events and such for those without such healthy wallets, and I plan to have a system to allow minors in to use the dance and cafe areas, where of course they will not be served drinks. And, finally, there will be a private, members-only area for particular clients." He doesn't comment further on that part, looking privately amused, and then turns to Ryan. "Aha, my studious new friend. I hope you slept well?" Marius laughs, shaking his head at Corey. "That's one way to describe bacon" he chuckles, "Admittedly, I've eaten bison when I was growing up, deer, and a few exotic meats....well exotic to city folk" Mar shrugs. "You're an actor, or were. I'm a Salish who can talk with spirits" Marius says with a neutural look. Like it's no big deal, oh yeah, I can talk to the spirits. Nothing massive, I'm just a spirit talker. Marius though digs into his toast, looking to Corey, "You want any honey?" he asks, then slides the jar over, and slathers his toast with honey, sliding the jar back over again toward Corey. "A del...what?" he asks, shaking his head. Ryan blinks a few times, then nods to Corey. "Ah, okay." He takes a seat next to him and looks over to Piper first, then to Rey, trying to catch bits and pieces of the conversation. He'd already heard a tiny bit about the club before, but finds himself nodding as Rey goes into further detail. "It sounds like a good idea. I hope that it works out for you." It isn't said in the way that one might wish another well on a business venture, but more in the 'I hope there's a world for it to be in' kind of way. He stares at Marius questioningly, slowly blinking, perhaps still waking up or trying to process something, but eventually looks over at Corey next to him. "I wouldn't know," he says vis-a-vis the bacon. "I've never had any." He takes a few seeds and dried canberries to nibble on, still looking around cautiously, or curiously. To Rey, he smiles softly and wobbles his hand. "I feel like I could read every book in there, yet still have no idea what to do about our situation." Piper nods to Ryan then looks to Marius. "You are not walking away with the plate. I don't care if you're doing an experiment. Or else I'll find you, cover you in honey....and stick you to the wall" she warns wagging a finger to Mar, then she nods to Corey. "So you like bacon. Good" she says with a smile and digs into her own food, the sound of a Siamese shuffling on her lap is heard before the sound of contented purring and occasional licks, Kit making sure her paws are clean. Looking over Piper nods to Rey. "Ah, we're going for different demographics. I target the more general end of things, and cater to mostly a younger, less affluent audeince. VIPs however....different story" Piper says, dropping a piece of bacon as a Siamese shaped, cream colored blur rockets off Piper's lap and all but savages the piece of bacon before it even gets within an inch of the floor. Kit looks very, very happy with her 'kill' really....as Piper looks over with a grin. "Atta girl" Piper nods, not putting her hands anywhere near Kit right now. Hearing Marius, Piper cocks her head. "So....your family are Native American?" she asks and adds ketchup to her food, setting the bottle on the table. Corey's eyes brighten, and he quickly grabs some toast to spread with honey. "I am eating like this every morning from now on," he says with a grin. "I don't care how many hours I hafta spend in the gym. Man, this is so freeing!" He bites into the toast, then makes almost orgasmic happy-sounds as he sits back. He looks over to Rey again, grinning. "I can't wait to finally visit this club you're always talking about. It's what convinced me to come back to Earth in the first place. So it better be there, when all this is over, or I'm gonna be really unhappy. I wanna get drunk for the first time! I wanna get stoned and have sex and...." His voice drifts off, a deep blush suddenly overcoming him. "Er. Forget I said any of that. I'm the All-American Boy Next Door, honest." "Salish" Mar says looking to Piper. "Flathead actually. Okay, fine, but bring a chisel or smash the plate.....even then it may hold together" Marius shrugs, devouring toast and just...sort of.....stares at Corey, looking a tiny bit uncomfortable. "Please tell me you got your hands above the table" Marius says sounding a little strained, "I mean.....ya know.....hands, cutlery, hands, food. Food.....mouth" Mar points out, hinting in his own way he's hoping Cory isn't coming in his shorts due to Piper's cooking. Mar has a feeling Piper's never let Corey forget that. If she doesn't, Mar won't forget it. THings liek that are burned onto somebody's brain....as Mar grins and devours a four foot talll high stack of toast methodically, adding different spreads to different layers of toast, as he gets a coffee and sips it happily. "Oh this is good. Unlike some, I'm not about to go hard for Piper's cooking" Marius says simply, settling back, teasing Corey some. He likes the kid, despite himself. "So, once you've done having an orgasm over Piper's cooking" Mar says. "You were an actor. Anything noteworthy or was it he usual tree in a kindergarten play? I mean, I played the back of a buffalo in a school play" Mar nods sagely. "Hey guys," Oz says as he walks into the kitchen, carrying a tray of emptydishes. "Um...what the hell did I walk into?" He clearly caught the tail end of that conversation, but he can't help but snicker at it. Oz isn't the only one dumbfounded. Leo looks over at Marius and just.....isn't sure what to say. "I....I.....uh...." Leo says looking from Piper to Marius to Corey. "I....they need me in the infirmary" he says, fleeing out the kitchen as Piper watches. "I can't give him too much stick. He's helping keep our hurt alive after all" she nods, sliding another piece of bacon and sliding it along the floor. Kit, in alll her white and silver trimmed beauty, chases after it and bats the bacon piece around before laying down to eat it. Even the cat gets food. That's how nice Piper is. Kit then picks a nice, relaxing spot to lay in and enjoy her prize....as Piper looks from Marius, to Corey. "You're something else" she says to Mar finaly...then seriously considrs kicking him under the table. The feel of claws on laces though gets her to reconsider. "Leave my laces alone, Kit" Piper says simply, as Kit yowls as if arguing. "Oh really. You want more food?" Piper asks sternly, as Kit falls quiet. "Thought so" she says with a wry smile. Corey's blush only deepens at Marius's words, dropping his eyes. Deciding to focus on the least sexually-charged question, "I was on TV for ten years," he says, glancing sheepishly up at the others. "Corey Ames, who played Davey Sumner on Family Pains. It was the number one sit-com in American from '81 to '87, and our final episode was watched by more people than Dallas' 'Who Shot J.R.' episode and even the last episode of M''A''S''H." He seems both proud of this, and somehow a little ashamed as well. He glances over to Rey. "Is that coffee ready yet? I could really use a cup." "I assure you," says Rey, who's just finished pouring the coffee from the percolator into a carafe, "that was not an orgasm, and Corey has absolutely nothing to be ashamed of in taking pleasure in new experiences." He sets out several coffee cups, pouring out for those who want any, though notably he serves Corey's first. He also leans in to kiss his cheek supportively, a gesture that seems to come quite naturally to the knight. "Oz," he greets the newly arrived werewolf. "Coffee?" Then, a bit belatedly, he says to Ryan, "I'm sure we'll know more, soon, once we gather for the council." "Well I'd be worried if he did orgasm" he asks with a grin. "Sweet, coffee. Thanks" he nods with a relieved look, though he looks to Corey. "Ah, that show. Only ever run over clips on Youtube" he nods. "It's where people put videos online" he adds and looks at his coffee and raises it in a salute to Rey and grins. "Hopefully we'll know more, yeah. I can't find my bow or rifle anywhere though or pistol. You guys seen my guns or bow?" he asks with a look around the room and stretches, chomping more on toast. "Good toast. Good company....and great cooking. Plus great rooms. What's more to like?" Marius asks with a smirk. Ryan continues to nibble at his sunflower seeds and his dried cranberries, his cheeks a hint red as he does his best to filter out most of the conversation going on around him. When he eventually focuses back in, he looks over to Rey and tilts his head inqisitively. "Ah, council? What council?" he ponders, his hands resting at the edge of the table. He nods to Oz as he arrives, then looks from Piper to Leo, and back to Marius. "Buffalo," he ponders softly to himself. "Coffee," Oz considers, and nods. "Yes, please." He takes a seat at the table. "Got woken up by a rambunctious scarf wearing werewolf this morning," he says, with a sigh. Piper glances over and shakes her head at Oz. "Scarf wearing.....is that the guy who wears.....scarves?" she asks. "I've seen a walking scarf rack around here, though it never seemed too hyper or cheerful. So" Piper shrugs. "Maybe we're on about different scarf wearing wolves? I mean, it's winter, it's not a shock to wear scarves" she adds with a nod, looking around. "I should knit one at some point" Corey gratefully accepts the coffee from Rey, smiling at the kiss. "There's gonna be another meeting with Miss Du Valle and Miss Snow," he tells Ryan, sipping his coffee. "Later this morning, I think." He raises a brow when Oz enters, glancing the young man up and down. "Wolves wear scarves? I did not know that. Awesome!" He sips his coffee again, then has a sudden idea, leaning forward to grab a sugar bowl and spooning some into his cup. After another sip, he proclaims, "Ohmigod, this is the bestest coffee ever!" "Let's not shoot anyone, hm? We've enough problems as it is," Rey remarks, settling into a seat beside Corey. To Ryan, he says, "We're gathering in a while to discuss what to do about the present situation, hoping to get more information, that sort of thing." He nods along with Corey's answer, too. He breaks into a grin at the enthusiasm shown for the coffee, nodding, and says, "I'll agree, it's quite a nice roast. I don't recognize it, so who knows where it comes from? But it's most certainly excellent." He sips his own coffee, eyes glimmering opal with amusement. "Go on..." Mar says looking over at oz through the steam and over the coffee cup. "Rambunctious scarf wearing wolves" he asks looking amused. "Wait, wait. You mean overly cheery and hyper, and like they snorted a line of pure sugar?" Mar shivers. "I swear I'd shoot somebody like that on principle for being way, way too perky too early in the morning" Mar shrugs. "Sadly it'd anger the spirits. So. I can't" he adds sipping his coffee. "So what's up aside from that...wait. Scarf wearing....was that the one I de-scarfed the other night? THat was fun. I ought to do that again" Mar grins, "Going wolf. Tugging the scarves off was way too much fun. And you" he says tilting his head to Oz. "Were encouraging me, ass I recall" Mar laughs, pulling one of the scarves out of his pocket and donning it like a discount Isaac Lahay. Ryan looks arount at everyone, continuing to be mostly lost in that conversation. He looks to Rey and Corey, nodding absent-mindedly as he listens. "I hope they'll tell us something more concrete," he murmurs, sealing up his baggie of seeds and dried cranberries to set it down on the table before him. "Is, ah, everyone...adjusting?" Ryan, himself, didn't mind being in the house. It was a nice size to run around, and it kept giving him healthy snacks in little baggies. "That's the one," Oz says to Marius, with a chuckle. "Isaac, some of you may remember him." He sips his own coffee thoughtfully, nodding to Ryan's comment about adjusting, but saying nothing else for the moment. Piper looks from Marius to Oz, to Ryan. "Oh, I'm adjusting. I have the most important people in my life" she says softly, then looks around more. "Seems Lady Du Valle will tell us more, as will Miss Snow. Good. I'll stay back in the kitchen however and keep cooking if that's alright. I'm sure I can help in other ways than sit around a council of war when I'm not the world's best fighter" Piper offers, gesturing to the stove. Corey squirms a bit in his chair. "I dunno what I'm going to do in this war. My illusions didn't have any effect in the first battle, and illusions are about all I can do. I've spent my whole life pretending to be a wise-cracking nerd. Didn't exactly prepare me to fight in this world of poisonous zombie-monsters. I feel as useless as a boom operator in a silent movie production." Rey rests a hand on Corey's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Not everything, nor everyone, should or can be about fighting. There will be plenty of occasions when your skills will come in useful, and besides, when there's time, I can start teaching you more practical combat skills if you'd like." He looks to Ryan, then, and nods. "I'd say, at the least, that I am. Of course, I'm fairly adaptable, all things considered." Marius shakes his head. "Oh I'm competent at fighting, but I don't have my weapons. I'll come to themeeting but sit in the back and take notes. I gotta go get ready for it" he says and stands up. "Thanks for the coffee and food guys, and you too" he nods to Piper, then runs out of the room, shifting in a dead run, a wave of fur rolling up his body as he swiftly flees on four paws. Category:Log